


bad

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you aren’t a burden for having bad days. you aren’t a failure for having bad days. you aren’t a a bad person for having bad days."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad

josh wanders out of the bunk area with headphones on and music blasting into his ears so loudly that it spills out so that everyone else can hear it. Tyler looks at him with concern. it was almost 3 in the afternoon, and josh was usually the first one up.

he wanders towards the fridge and opens it, staring at the array of drinks (mostly redbull). tyler knows josh hasn't eaten anything and has hardly drunk anything in over 24 hours, but he doesn't say anything.

josh ends up grabbing the designated bad-day chocolate and wandering back to the bunks. tyler debates following him, but doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't really eaten much recently.


End file.
